Deceived
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin's life is threatened who will stand up and protect her? Who will help her and at what sacrifice? Please Read and Review. If you want a story updated please send me name of story in in a PM and I will try to update that story!
1. Chapter 1

DECEIVED

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2007

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was crying as she sat on the bench on the docks. She wondered what to do. She knew she had to do something. She couldn't leave Patrick and his proposal hanging. This is what she always wanted, wasn't it? She ran out on him instead of staying and giving him an answer. She couldn't marry Patrick though. They would never allow it. Patrick told her he was even willing to do AI for her since that is what she wanted. What about what he wanted, he really didn't want to have kids but since it was important to her, he was willing to do it. To have the AI done because he didn't want to lose her, so he was willing to do it.

He didn't really want a child, in his opinion they just got in the way. She was crying because everything she had ever wanted was set out before her, until she learned something this morning. She had been given a file and in it, it said that Patrick had a vasectomy so he couldn't have children and he knew that and how many times had he said he would have a child with her and knew that wasn't possible. If she married Patrick there would be no chance of having a baby.

Jason and Sam was walking and heard someone crying and went to check on her. He saw that the crying woman was Robin. He told Sam to go ahead to Kelly's and he would talk to Robin.

Sam glares at Robin after seeing Jason touch her gently and Robin sees him and flings herself in his arms and a look of peace and bliss is on Jason's face. H was almost smiling and Sam realized he never smiled with her, not like that.

Jason said, "Robin, honey, you need to calm down it's not good for you, or your HIV, calm down and tell me what's wrong. Who hurt you?"

"Patrick asked me to marry him and that he would do AI with me. I found a file on my desk and I opened it up and found out it was a medical file on Patrick and he had a vasectomy. He can't get me pregnant ever and he agreed to do AI knowing this and when he agreed to do AI we got back together. He deceived me when he told me we could try to get pregnant. How could he do that? I want to have a baby. I deserve to have a baby. I want to be a mother."

"Patrick lied to you to get you back. What are you going to do? Put up with the lies that he told you like

you did with me and Carly until you can't anymore and then you tell the truth or are you going to face

Patrick with the lies he has told you? Can you marry him now that you know the truth about him? He

can't give you the baby that you want and he is lying to you about it. He deceived you to get you back

which I really can't blame him for, I would want you back to if I was Patrick. You have to decide if

Patrick and what he was going to do is something you can forgive him for. Do you want to have a baby

more than you want a life with Patrick? Do you love him enough to forgive and never have a baby?"

"No, I want to have a baby and he deceived me into thinking that I could have a baby with him when

he knew that he couldn't get me pregnant. Now I have to move back out of Patrick's place again. I hate

packing and repacking, I guess I'll be staying at the Metro Court again until I can find a place of my

own." Robin thinks if I live long enough to do that.

"I know of a place, Sonny is selling our old penthouse, I was thinking about buying it actually."

"So you and Sam could live there." Robin said hurt he would live there with someone else, that he

would live there with Sam in what used to be their home.

"NO! I would never live there with someone else. That was our home. I would never live there with

Sam or anyone. I was going to buy it because it was ours and there are good memories there for me,

you and I made love there for the first time, I gave you your ring there which I still have if you want it I

couldn't get rid of it, it wasn't mine to get rid of. That ring was yours and I couldn't get rid of your

ring. So if you ever want it I have it in my safe. Anyway if you want I can buy the penthouse and let

you rent it or I can loan you the money to buy it. Whichever way you want it is fine with me."

"Why don't I just go see Sonny and buy it from him?" Robin asked.

"Robin, it's going to cost a lot of money, Sonny bought the other two penthouse underneath it and

beside it and it's worth quite a bit more now." Jason didn't know how much money she had and he

didn't want her to be in debt that much.

"Don't worry Jason, I can afford it."

"How? You wouldn't take a dime from Sonny or me after you left you kept sending our checks back

to us torn up and the money we each gave you, you sent back. So how could you afford it? Did you

suddenly get rich?"

"Yes, Jason I did. I can afford anything I want now. I came into a whole lot of money and I can afford

to buy the penthouse no matter what the price is."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"You didn't know because you treat me like a stranger, you treat me coldly, like we never meant

anything to each other and that hurts Jason. You and I use to be best friends and now you ignore me

which hurts. So since that is the case why did you even stop to help me when you saw me crying

on this bench, it's not like you still care about me. You have proved in the two years I have been back

that you don't care so why did you even stop."

"Robin, of course I care but you are out of the dangerous life that I lead and I didn't want to drag you

back into it again so I have been staying away. I stayed away because I do care. I will always care about you. So how about we go see Sonny? If you want me to buy it I will like I had planned or you can buy it if you are sure you can afford it."

"I can and it's time that Sonny, you and I have a talk." Thinking about the fact she has to see if he has any information about the hit that was sure to come across his desk from Italy. She knew that she was in trouble and she had talked to Alexis about getting her affairs in order so if they did kill her Mac, Maxie and Georgie would be taken care of.

"What about?" Jason said confused.

"You will find out when we go to Sonny's. I want to talk to the both of you about something. Don't ask me any questions about what I need to discuss with the two of you until we get to Sonny's. Please, Jason?"

"Alright let's go."

Jason completely forgets about meeting Sam at Kelly's. He is too worried about Robin and wondering what she has to discuss with him and Sonny. What could it be? Could it be about the penthouse or something else?

Time would tell.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please if you want update of a story please PM me with name of story!


	2. Chapter 2

DECEIVED

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2007

CHAPTER TWO

Jason and Robin walk to Harbor View Towers to get his bike. They arrive at Sonny's home Greystone Manor and Robin gets off the bike with a smile on her face, she had missed this, riding on a bike with Jason. Jason gets off and sees her smiling and thinks she still is the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He wanted to kiss her and knew he couldn't but the want was still there, she wondered what was going on the way he was looking at her was like he wanted to kiss her, she should know the look because it was the one he always gave her just before he would kiss her. She couldn't allow this no matter how much she wanted to.

"Jason, let's go in. There is something I need to discuss with you and Sonny." Robin said breaking the spell that they were under.

"Right. We are at Sonny's we need to go in and you said you need to discuss something with us." Jason said getting off the bike. He still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world because she was beautiful inside and out.

Jason and Robin walked up to the house and Jason opened the door and walked in without knocking and Max came up to Jason and said Sonny's in the den. Jason with Robin following went into the den.

Sonny is surprised to see Robin walking in with Jason. "What's going on?"

"Robin wants to buy the penthouse and she also has something to discuss with us. She wouldn't tell me what it was so I don't know what it is."

"Sweetheart, if you want the penthouse you don't need to buy it you can have it. It's always been more yours than anyone's. I will have the papers drawn up and I'll sign the penthouse over to you."

"Thank you, Sonny. I really appreciate that. I was going to have to find somewhere to live soon that had or could have the security measures in place that the penthouse has."

"Why would you need the security that the penthouse has?" Sonny asked curious.

"Because of that article on me in a worldwide magazine that was only supposed to be local so I could get grants but no they had to sell the article and it went worldwide so now they know where I am which besides Patrick lying to me about the AI I was going to have to break up with him anyway to keep him safe."

"What are you talking about? Are you in trouble?"

"Yes,"

"Are you going to tell us about it?" Jason asked.

"Why would I? You have ignored or been cold to me since I came home, Jason and you Sonny haven't completely ignored me and been cold but we are not family anymore either or friends so why would I tell you about the trouble I am in now?"

"Robin, I know we are not like before but you can count on us if you need us. We will be here for you. Please tell us what is going on."

"The Italian Mob or specifically Manzo Brock who is pretty high up in the mob wants me dead."

"Oh my God, how are we going to get ourselves and Robin out of this?" Sonny said.

"He's contacted you hasn't he Sonny?"

"Yes, he wants our help in dealing with as he put it 'a traitor to his family' but you would never betray or talk about what you see and hear so why would he say that you are a traitor?"

"Manzo Brock told the FBI of a shipment of guns to get out of going to prison and they also were given a couple other shipments and I knew about all of them and he told the boss that he saw me talking to the FBI agent and they believed him but the boss let me live and that was not what Manzo wanted done to me he wanted me killed so I couldn't tell the boss what I found out with a little research and investigation that he was the traitor. He found a way for the Italian Mob and the boss to come after me, I'm not sure what happened to have him come after me. They didn't know where I was though until the article hit the stands and someone showed it to Manzo and he brought it to the boss and he told Manzo to deal with it, so I am in a lot of trouble and since I'm not family or considered family to you two you can't protect me from Manzo and the big boss, so I am going to die most likely. Now that you know you must realize there is no way you can protect me. So don't you guys feel better you tossed me out saying you never wanted to see my face again well pretty soon you won't have to because they are going to kill me."

"NO you are not going to die. Sonny and I will think of something. Someway to protect you." Jason said.

"There is no way Jason I am dead as soon as Manzo Brock gets here I am dead. The hit on me has already started to be sent out. He has already contacted Sonny about me. So I am going to see Mac, Maxie and Georgie to say goodbye. Because they are going to kill me and I didn't betray them. I never would."

"Stay here, we will work out something so you won't die. I promise I will do anything or find a way for you not to be killed." Jason said.

"That's nice that you don't want me dead but you and I both know there is no way out, not for me."

Max comes into the den and says "Manzo Brock and his boss Brooks is here and wants to see you Sonny and you too Jason."

"Should I hide? Oh why bother. They will find me anyway. Tell Mac, Maxie and Georgie that I love them more than anything and I wish I would have had a chance to say goodbye myself. Promise me you will tell them."

"You are not going to die. We will find a way out for you." Jason said with tears in his eyes and Sonny also has tears in his eyes at the thought of Robin's death. They had to find a way out for Robin she couldn't die.

Right then Manzo comes in followed by his boss and they both are surprised to see Robin there. Manzo is pleased though he at least didn't have to hunt her down to kill her, she had too much information on him for his piece of mind.

Brooks was not happy that she was here he had hoped that she wouldn't be here. She had to die after what he had been told and proven to him that she was a traitor to his family but he really didn't believe that she would betray the family but he had a job to do even though he still was in love with Robin he had to kill her he sure wished that he had a way not to though but there was no way that he knew of.

"Sir, it is an honor to meet you." Sonny said kissing his ring as does Jason.

"You know why we are here, I take it."

"No, sir."

"We are here to take and kill a traitor, Robin Scorpio."

"No that's not possible Robin would never betray anyone."

"I am afraid it is the truth. Manzo Brock has seen her with the FBI right before our shipments of guns were seized. She is guilty. We have to make sure that this does not happen again. She knows a lot about our organization and we can't trust her."

"Sir, I will take full responsibility for Robin and I know I can trust her." Jason said.

"How do you know that, Mr. Morgan?"

"I have known Robin all my life and she has never done anything that would cause me to doubt he-r."

"Even after what she did concerning Michael?"

"Yes even after that. In fact I trust her so much that I have asked Robin to marry me and you showed up before she could give me an answer." Jason said. "So you would if she says yes be killing my fiancé and under the rules that govern our world you would since I am a partner with Sonny you would be declaring war on us." Robin looks at Jason and hopes he knows what he is doing and realizes what this will mean.

"You can't do that she deserves to die for betraying us." Manzo said frantically looking for something that would make his boss kill her.

"You would be killing my partner's fiancé and since that is the case the Five Families and the Associates would not like you killing her, she is protected under the Corinthos-Morgan organization and if you kill her there would have to be a mob war."

"He's right. Robin come here. I want to look at you and I want an answer. Do you want to marry Jason Morgan? I know your story with him and I need to know if you have forgiven him for all the hurt he caused you and you were going to say yes."

"Brooks, yes I was going to say yes. I love Jason and always have and I was going to say yes to him before you and Manzo barged in."

"Alright, I have made a decision. Manzo, wait outside. No arguing with me leave." Manzo leaves the room not liking this one bit. "Now that he's gone, that's what I wanted to know. I am going to make an exception to killing her on my terms. They are Mr. Morgan, you and Robin is never to get a divorce or annulment if you do Robin will be killed immediately. You and Robin will be living together at all times, if one of you moves out for any reason than this agreement I am making with the Corinthos-Morgan organization is invalid and Robin will be killed. Neither one of you are to cheat on the other or the person you cheat with and Robin will be killed. You and Robin are to have a long and happy marriage. Do you understand me?"

They both say "Yes."

"With that being said no more Sam or Patrick in your lives unless in a professional capacity. Yes I know that you both lied and I understand it was to save Robin's life. Manzo cannot say that I was soft which means I would have to prove that I can run the mob and I can't allow that. So you both will get married within two months but as for Sam and Patrick they are to disappear from your lives today and if they don't than they will be killed."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping Robin?" Jason asked, curious.

"I've known Robin several years now and to tell the truth I am in love with Robin and if I thought she would marry me and love me I would not have her marry you, Mr. Morgan I would make her marry me but she never will love me and I know that. I want her living though so once Mr. Morgan said about marriage I had a way out of killing her. Thank you for that Mr. Morgan. I have to go now. You have to be married in two months so go plan your wedding and get married as fast as you can but have a beautiful and elegant wedding like you are, Robin. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Robin says as he walks out ordering Manzo out as well.

Sonny said, "Well now that you are engaged let's talk about what happened here and what you two have to do."

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW and if you have a story you want updated let me know that too by sending me a PM with what story you want updated.


	3. Chapter 3

DECEIVED

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2007

CHAPTER THREE

Sonny said, "Well now that you are engaged let's talk about what happened here and what you two have to do."

"Sonny, we know what we have to do." Jason said and Robin shook her head yes, agreeing with Jason.

"Do you? You both have to break up with your girlfriend/boyfriend, that's the first thing and Jason you have to toss out Sam without giving her a bunch of money because that would not show respect to Robin you paying Sam's way it would show that you still care about her so you can't offer her money when you break up with her and Robin you are living with Patrick again. You need to move out today just like Jason has to throw Sam out. You both need to face Sam together as a united front. And the same with Patrick you both need to go over there to pack up Robin, take some guards with you to both places. Guards to help Sam pack and Guards to help Robin pack and then you guys can stay at your penthouse with new beds in it and that way Robin can decorate the penthouse any way she wants to colors and all that stuff and the guards can help get that ready too."

"Okay, we have a lot to do and we also have to tell Mac that I am marrying you Jason."

"Yes, and we need to tell Monica, Alan, Emily and I know the rest of the Quartermaine's that we are getting married. "

"Another question what reason are you going to give Patrick and Sam?"

"Patrick is no problem he told me he would do AI with me and we could have a child. Today someone dropped a file off that told me he had a vasectomy so that is kind of a deal breaker to someone who wants to have children and he also lied to me about it. I just thought of something are you going to be willing to have AI done with me, Jason?"

"Yes, we can have a child together. We will do AI whenever we want to but not till after the wedding okay?"

"Okay. I can live with that as long as you don't keep putting me off as to when we can have it done. Patrick keeps doing that he wanted me to wait a year or two or five he didn't want to have children with me. He changed his mind I thought and I took him back, big mistake."

"Okay, that takes care of Patrick. What about Sam? What reason are you going to give her?"

"Oh, that to will be easy. Two months ago she cheated on me and I have been sleeping in one room while she sleeps in another she didn't have anywhere to go so I let her stay and she has been trying to get me to take her back but I told her no, several times and she has Spinelli not knowing which direction he is going. What about Spinelli, Robin?"

"What ? Oh, where will he live right?" Jason says yes. "With us of course we have to stay married and I am not going to be celibate for the rest of my life and I figured you weren't either so I kind of figured we would be sharing a bedroom."

"Thank god I didn't want to come right out and ask if we were going to have sex in front of Sonny, but you took care of that for me. Thank you."

"Anyway, the three of us in two bedrooms upstairs and two other rooms for offices or whatever."

"Actually there are now seven bedrooms in the penthouse after I bought the other penthouses below me. I put in a lot of work on the penthouses and it has a game room, spa and so much more. You will love it and it will take you a while to decorate it but if you get the painting and carpets done you can move in just choose furniture for the two bedrooms and maybe a couple of other rooms like the living room, bathroom and kitchen and then as you live there you can choose what else you want for furniture and get it in place until you are done that way you won't have to live at Jason's for very long or you two and Spinelli can live here until the painting and carpeting and the furniture you want for those rooms is done."

"We'll see Sonny. First I want to get telling Sam and Patrick over with. Then Jason and I will talk about the rest. Now how much do you want for the penthouse, Sonny?"

"Consider it an early wedding present."

No one noticed Carly coming in. "Whose getting married? And what is the saint doing here?"

Jason and Robin exchange glances and Robin's is like you better handle her or else I will. So Jason said. "I am getting married. To Robin."

Jason moves closer to Robin and holds her in his arms and she leans back against him.

"No way in hell. I will never allow this. I will stop this wedding." Carly rants.

"Carly, shut up. NOW!" Carly looks at Robin and is surprised by Robin's tone and shuts up while Sonny and Jason look at each other. "Now Jason and I are getting married. If you want to see Jason get married you will listen to me because I can make it so that you won't get near us and you won't see Jason get married for the last and final time."

Carly is still shocked at the way Robin talked to her. Robin tells Carly. "Carly, you have a choice you can either be part of this or you won't plain and simple. I would like the MC to be where we hold the reception but I can find another place and you won't be a guest there so it's up to you rather you be part of Jason and my wedding or not. It's your choice what is it going to be?"

A shocked Carly says. "I want to be a part of it. I just don't want him to marry you."

"You can say that all you want but it is not going to change anything Jason and I are getting married."

"If you are, where is your ring?" Carly gloats.

"We are on our way to the jewelry store because we wanted to get matching rings which is my idea that I want Robin and me to have matching rings. We are then going to tell Patrick and Sam that we are getting married to each other. They don't know yet and you are not to tell either one, Carly or you will see my anger at you. You owe me and I am collecting don't tell Patrick or Sam and furthermore you don't have to be best friends with Robin but I expect you to be civil. Do you understand me Carly?"

"Alright I won't tell Sam or Patrick but I would like to. I will try to be civil for you, Jason with Robin."

"Thank you. Now we have to go choose rings. Bye Carly, Sonny." Jason takes Robin's hand and walks out the door going to the most expensive jewelry store in town to get Robin's engagement ring and her and his matching wedding rings.

THANK YOU FOR READING NOW PLEASE REVIEW. If there is a particular story you want an update on please let me know.


End file.
